The Advertisement
by superfelix
Summary: Alex just wanted a few hot and steamy hours. She tested new ways but found old acquaintance. Alex POV; Spoiler for 7 x 15 Please Note…Kissinger.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Liz, you're so kind and lovely to me.

**Name of the story: **The Advertisement

**A/N:** Did it for the LJ prompt at the ci_fans_unite community

**Prompt name: **19. Season seven, 'Kissinger': Goren/Eames, shaky reassuring-each-other-we're-okay sex.

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count: **4126

**Raiting and warnings: **M/NC-17, I should write about sex, what do you think?

**Description: **Alex POV; Alex just wanted a few hot and steamy hours. She tested new ways but found old acquaintance.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**The Advertisement**

**

* * *

**

It had been a hard day. Bobby and I had arrested Marla Reynolds, a woman who had killed three parents to get her son in an exclusive preschool - what a world. What's worse, Bobby had made me leave him in a room with Marla and her gun, so I could save the little children from danger. I had escorted the five girls and boys out of Carnegie Hill and then I had returned with a swat team back-up.

I had been mad because he had done it again, stayed alone in a room with a psycho, a gun pointed into his face, his mouth his only shield. Had it been the third or forth time in our eight year partnership?

I'd been distraught, because I'd not been at his side. I'm his senior partner. I should have been with this woman, persuading her to give me the gun. I'd been so worried. Tension had begun to thaw between us and I was afraid to lose him again, to lose him forever. He'd survived it like always, but how often would his methods work in the future?

I was finally home and trying to relax. After I surfed the web for a couple of hours, I cooled down. I checked my emails, but there was only one from my sister; the rest was spam. Then I visited my message board and left a comment about the current House M.D. episode. I also published three more sentences for the roll play - I was Lisa Cuddy. Now I browsed YouTube.

Bobby and I had the rest of the day off. The captain told us to relax a bit; the weekend was around the corner and the next case would wait until we both returned to Major Case on Monday.

As we'd left work, Bobby had asked me to stop for an early drink, but I'd told him no. I'd wanted to be alone and not with him. I'd been angry but couldn't really explain why. He'd saved the children, the two women, and had prevented Marla from killing herself.

Now, I asked myself, why did I refuse? There had been the one in a hundred chance that I might have gone home with someone. I needed someone urgently, a lover, a man to make love to me and erase the pain of the day.

It had been so damn long ago since I'd had sex. I couldn't even name the date, or the place where I'd last made love with a man. I was so desperate; I just wanted it one time. It couldn't be so difficult to find someone who would give me pleasure and let me return the favour.

Wait; there was an easy way to be together with a man just for sex. We had seen it during this case. I thought and let my fingers fly over the keyboard.

I found the page, scrolled to the hetero section, then to the men who searched for women…for sex, just for sex. I would never place an ad. It would just be one time, one night or less, to get it out of my system.

I read ad after ad and couldn't settle for one. They all claimed what wonderful lovers they were and what huge cocks they had. I laughed so much. And I looked at photos where I knew instantly that I could never take off my jacket in front of these guys, not to mention get naked.

But then I found someone after I poked a half hour through sentences like 'all night long', 'mind-blowing orgasms' and 'Casanova was one of my ancestors'.

The advertisement had been placed just a few minutes earlier. I read:

**Hey you,**

**I cannot promise that you will fly with me to heaven, not even that you'll reach your climax. But I can promise that I will spoil you the whole time we're together. I have soft lips and tender fingers and know how to use them. **

**I'm 6' 3½", 200 pound**** + x, 47, hair tinged with gray, unattached.**

**For my safety:**** Only safe sex!**

**For your safety:**** I'm a cop and you can see my badge when you decide to have sex with me. You can stop me at any time. If and/or when you say 'NO' it's over and you can go.**

**If you like what you**** read just send me an e-mail.**

**P.S. It ****may not be the best sex of your life with the best lover on earth, but maybe we will spend a few nice and casual hours with each other.**

**P.P.S. This is the first time I have ever done something like this and I am a bit afraid. Maybe you can take my fears away.**

What a lovely message, I thought, gently tapping my lips. The first honest words I read at this page were here at this ad. I stood up and walked into my kitchen. I made tea and wandered through my whole, dark apartment, carefully considered the pros and cons.

cons:

It is a stranger.

Could you really have sex with him?

What if he is dangerous?

What if he is a psycho killer?

What if he could only write lovely and is a complete idiot?

He is a cop, what if I know him?

What if he says NO to me?

pros:

I could have sex tonight. (not only with myself, with a man)

I'm a cop.

I'm trained in two material arts.

I have a gun and will take it with me.

He wants safe sex.

He is tall.

Not a twenty something but not an old man. He knows how to spoil a woman and can still do it.

He is a cop, I'm safe.

I can go, anytime!

Orgasm, orgasm, orgasm, this night Alex!

There was more on the plus side, I reflected and bit my lips. I sat down again on my couch, my laptop on my sprawled legs. I took a sip of my tea and then I wrote:

**Hi ****Officer,**

**I read your ad and was very taken with your honest words. I read so many ads from guys who claim to give me ****tremendous ****climaxes and exaggerated anatomy.**

**I like that you don't promise anything.**

**I would love to let myself**** fall into your strong arms. It's been a while since I was with someone else, so I hope I didn't forget everything ;o)**

**I'm a petite blond, 41 and also unattached. **

**This is my first time on this board, too. Maybe we can fight our fears together...?**

**Write me back if you're interested and tell me where I can meet you.**

**P.S. Safe sex, what else? Just let us have a few exciting hours.**

I rubbed my eyes, read my lines again and again and then I pressed enter. Excited, I screamed out loud and jumped up. I really did it!

I entered the kitchen again and peered into my fridge. As I decided on the salad from yesterday and had the first forkful in my mouth, I heard the chirp of my e-mail program. I tried to swallow but started to choke. Coughing, I reached my laptop and opened the new mail, the note from him - my sex date!

**Hello,**

**You're the first who can handle grammar, syntax and spelling and the first who just wants normal sex. No domination or submissive, nothing with human urine, blood or...you know. I don't need to bring my club and bang you green and blue. And you're not a man and you have never been a man (I hope so).**

**I ask myself while reading all these strange e-mails, if I should have written more details about the sex I want. You see, I'm new. It's nice that you're new, too.**

**Let us fight against these new fears.**

**If ****you're still interested you can meet me in the Venice Hotel, St. Marks Street, Brooklyn. I ordered room 4-F for the whole night. What do you think of visiting me at nine p.m.?**

**Please send me a short e-mail and I'll be on my way to the hotel.**

I was flushed from reading his lines. I read them three times and had butterflies in my stomach. I tried to calm down and control my breathing, but both failed.

Nervously, I typed a short note, saying over and over again to myself, you can still say no at anytime.

**Hey****,**

**Yes, I'm a woman and have been one since birth. I'll meet you at nine in room 4-F.**

**-xXx-**

What have I done? I ask myself while standing under the shower getting ready for my 'date'. I really said YES to a complete stranger to meet him and have sex with him.

I dried myself with a fluffy towel and creamed my whole body with a perfumed lotion. I slipped into sexy lingerie and a black dress.

For my safety I called my sister, Frankie and told her of my plans. She screamed that I was complete crazy, but that she'd call the cops if I didn't call her by tomorrow morning.

I called for a cab and packed my purse. I took my glock, the handcuffs, my badge and condoms with me. Safety first!

**-xXx-**

It was five after nine as I walked along the fourth floor of the Venice Hotel. I couldn't breathe or think or do anything else. I just got closer to room 4-F.

My brain yelled what a nutter I was, but my tongue practiced, 'Hey, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you.'

I rested a few moments in front of door 4-F to calm down. I breathed calmly, tried to smile and then I knocked and the door opened.

But my smile froze and the 'Hey' stuck in my throat, because I was face to face with Robert Goren, my partner.

"47, 6' 3½", a cop…I should have known better." I started to laugh hysterically and gasped wildly for air. "I think I might hyperventilate…" I panted.

Bobby, who was just as shocked as me, pulled me into the hotel room and held me tight.

"Seven million people in New York City and we meet each other…?" I sobbed and dropped my purse. I leaned against the door while he brought me a glass of water.

"I just want sex. Why is it so difficult to get it?" I murmured as Bobby handed me the glass.

"What?" he asked.

"Is this a bad joke?"

"I don't think so," he answered, and sat down the bed.

I looked around the little but nice room. The bed was big and covered with white linen. Bobby had brought white calla. I knew he liked the odour of them. I thought the scent should calm him down - he was also nervous. The flowers stood in a vase on a small table.

After investigating the room, I placed my eyes on Bobby, first carefully so that he wouldn't notice, then I looked directly into his eyes.

He'd changed his clothes; wore black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, no tie. He'd shaved before he'd came here. His gaze was excited but then it held me, too.

"You look handsome, tonight," I said, and swallowed.

"And you really beautiful," he replied, and stood up.

"One penny for your thoughts," I laughed as he came closer, but stopped as I saw his dark eyes full of desire.

"You want sex Alex and you can have it."

"I want uncomplicated and casual sex, a one night stand and with you…"

"…yes, with me?"

"With you, it would never be casual and…and with you, I don't want only one night," I whispered and looked up. Bobby was so close I could smell his CK-Aftershave.

"Alex, we both are free and…maybe we should allow ourselves this night. We can make it easy, not complicated. Let us enjoy a few nice hours and tomorrow we will see what comes next," he offered with a low voice and brushed his lips on my bare shoulders. "You're looking so incredible and your smell…mmmh," he murmured, and kissed his way to my neck.

"We're partners, friends…" I groaned as Bobby's hands reached around my waist and pulled me tighter.

"I meant what I wrote; I'll stop when you say NO," he said, and kissed my throat.

I got weak in my knees, but Bobby's strong arms held me.

"Please, don't say stop. I need you so much," he whispered, and in his voice I could hear a lustful undertone, a sweet sound I'd never heard. I closed my eyes, arched back and presented more of my throat and cleavage. My hands ran down Bobby's back and touched his firm behind. It was so indescribable to feel a strong, warm and masculine body under my palms. And his lips and fingertips on my skin, my whole body trembled from it.

He manoeuvred us to the king size bed but as I felt it against my legs, I froze. I took my hands and placed them on Bobby's cheeks so he had to look into my eyes.

Our eyes sank into each other's. I was lost in his and knew that Bobby was lost in mine. We held this position several moments. Bobby wanted to kiss me and came closer, but I bit my lips and the little shake of my head made him hesitate. He laid his forehead against mine.

"Please Bobby, can we leave the hotel and go to your place? I…I want this…you, b…but not here, not in this room," I stuttered. "Here it feels wrong. We're not strangers; I want to make it right…"

After these words I could see Bobby's most lovely smile, the smile I believe he used only for me.

"Yes, that would be perfect," he replied and stole a first kiss from my lips. I thought I would melt into his embrace.

Quickly we grabbed the flowers, my purse and Bobby's jacket and left the hotel. Bobby drove us to his home as quickly as possible. On the way I called Frankie and told her I was in safe hands. so that she'd have a peaceful night.


	2. Chapter 2

**With two days delay, but we had all problems here at the board, hadn't we? ;o)**

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

**The Advertisement**

**

* * *

**

In the car, just the gentlest brush of his lips on mine made me shiver with anticipation. We kissed from the basement garage, to the elevator and till Bobby's apartment on the thirteenth floor. In the elevator our lips moved easily and my tummy jumped with happiness. When we reached his apartment he pressed me between the door and his huge frame. I opened my lips and the sweetest tongue ever entered my mouth. I was in heaven, I really was in heaven. I kissed the softest lips on earth, the lips of my partner, but it was so good, nice and easy. Nothing felt odd.

Bobby held my hand and guided me into his bedroom. He switched on a little lamp and the room was softly lit. I freed our entangled fingers and stepped to the big window. I looked into the Brooklyn night and took a few deep breathes before I turned around and saw Bobby, sitting on his bed.

"We don't have to…I…I can you drive home, Alex," he said and smiled. "I mean, the kisses were…were overwhelming…" he massaged his neck, "…and I really want to continue, but…"

"No buts, Bobby," I replied and pushed the straps of my dress over my shoulders. It glided to the floor and Bobby held his breath.

My mouth got dry as I opened the clips of my bra and let it fall to the floor. With a few movements I was also out of my panties.

Bobby's mouth hung open and his lids didn't blink. I took all my courage and turned around one time, presenting myself and the only covering was my little golden cross around my neck. I laid my hands over my belly and looked deeply into Bobby's shining eyes.

"Please tell me the truth. I'm forty one; I gave birth - one time, and look at what I eat - too many skittles, over the years I haven't slept more than six hours a night…"

I noticed that Bobby's breath faltered. He got up on his knees and his gaze roamed over my whole body. But as he started to speak he fixed on my eyes.

"You're the most erotic, sensual and beautiful woman I ever saw, Alex. You're unbelievable and…and please look into a mirror, you're…you're hot," he breathed. "Every man on earth would fall down on his knees and pray to his god, only if you would pay attention to him for one second."

"Bobby!" My heart melted and I knew everything was all right.

"Oh Alex, please come to me." He reached out his hand.

"Will you please get undressed, too?" I asked innocently and licked my lips.

Bobby was out of his clothes in record time. I had to look twice at his naked body. Okay, he was a big man, over two hundred pounds, but he carried it well. He looked amazing. Under all of his suits I had only imagined how strong he was - my god, what biceps! Images of my smuttiest fantasies flew through my mind, Bobby lifting me in those strong arms, carrying me to the elevator of One PP. He'd press me roughly against the wall and rip off my clothes before making love to me.

My legs trembled and my heart was in my mouth. It was difficult to gracefully reach the bed where my partner waited.

"Nervous?" he asked, perhaps realizing my anxiety.

I nodded shyly and reached for Bobby's warm hand. "Me too!" he confided and as our eyes met we started to giggle.

"You must admit, it's a bit odd," I admitted, laughing harder. He jointed but then we stopped and a tingly silence entered the room. There was a moment when we both knew - we would be together and the next step in our long and unique relationship would be perfect.

I stretched out in the middle of the huge bed and Bobby carefully placed his big frame on top of me. He swept a strand of hair out of my face before we shared kisses and kisses. We enjoyed just the feeling of skin against skin.

With swollen lips I told him about the fear I'd had today, while he had been alone with Marla Reynolds.

"I was always in control."

"She pointed a weapon into your face, Bobby. Nothing was in control," I responded, a bit annoyed. "You do this so often. There will come the day someone will fire and then…then I'll be alone, really alone."

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't think of this, while…"

"Exactly, you didn't think. I can't loose you, Bobby. I wouldn't survive," I said seriously, but his warm mouth and playful fingertips blew my worries away.

"In the future, I promise, in the future I'll think first in these situations before I'll act. Alex, please believe me, I never want to worry you. Let me show you, how much you mean to me," he replied, very sensually.

"Are we okay?" he asked

"I think so," I groaned, because he cupped my breasts with his palms.

"But I frustrated you, I know and you should punish me," he murmured, steamily with my right nipple between his teeth.

"Oh? You want me to punish you?"

"I was a naughty boy and need punishment."

"Okay, then turn on your back," I said, with sexy voice. I was so soaked, my body was so ready for him, but I could hold it a bit longer. I wanted to pay back, only a little bit. I smirked to myself.

As I found myself lying on Bobby I got up and walked out of the room. From the living room I called, "I'll be back again in three seconds. Don't start without me."

I hid my handcuffs behind my back as I entered the room again.

"You trust me?"

"With my life," Bobby said a bit nervously, and tried to see what I held in my hands.

"Hands up," I told him and straddled him again. He did and I closed the cuffs around Bobby's wrists and the frame of the bed.

"But I wasn't that naughty!"

"Oh you were."

His nervousness decreased as I kissed gently his throat and ears, pressing my breasts against his belly. He relaxed but as my mouth wandered deeper his whole body was tense, especially one part.

I reached for one of the condoms on the nightstand and ripped it out of the package with my teeth. I took it in my mouth and rolled it down while putting my lips over Bobby's wonderful long and thick sex.

He sighed and as my tongue circled slowly around his glans, his pelvis rocked.

"This can't be happening... I'm in heaven…" he purred, and started to whisper my name. After teasing him a little longer I came back to his face.

"Do you want me?" I asked.

"More than everything in the world," he panted. So I lifted my hips and let myself fall down his dick. With a single movement I allowed him to enter my body. I was never so wet and ready for a man in my life. I screamed out loud because I was filled completely.

"Alex, I wanna touch you, please." Bobby moaned insanely.

"But you told me one time, you like to watch, so watch," I said, while moving up and down his immense, hard shaft and stroking my clit with one hand and rolling my nipples with the other. I knew I teased him, but he felt so great inside me and watching him bound and controlled by me, the senior partner, heightened my prurience.

"Pl…please…oh my god, you're so fucking wet and tight. I want to come, now," he screamed.

"No, not yet, you must hold it a little longer," I commanded, smiling and I lifted myself off his cock.

He snarled and threw his head from right to left and tore at the bonds. I turned around and sat again backward on his manhood and that provoked a thankful moaning. Carefully I lay down. I wanted to feel Bobby, his hot front at my sweaty back. I wanted to smell him and turned my head and pressed my face into his neck.

"Oh Bobby, I'm so tense since...I don't know. Please help me to relax, release me."

"I will…"

I rocked my abdomen with a very slow frequency and knew that I needed more from Bobby to cum. I reached for the keys and opened the handcuffs.

He wasn't angry, just grateful. Bobby reached around my limbs, slowly moving one hand to my breasts and the other to my hot and wet core. He started to play with all my throbbing pleasure points. Into my ear he whispered his erotic fantasies about the Major Case with us as leading actors.

Finally he allowed me to cum. It had not been like this for years, not since Joe. He brought me to my climax first, and when he knew I was in paradise, he exploded.

**-xXx-**

Groggy but satisfied I watched Bobby's alarm clock. It showed a few minutes after midnight. Wow, two and a half hour of pure and liberating sex, I thought. My face pressed into the intoxicating curve of his neck and I rolled my shoulders. The swaying of his regular breathing was so lulling. I lifted my head and looked into Bobby's soft, brown, eyes. His lids were half closed.

"I...I should go…"

His eyes flew open and the grip around my body tightened. "You…you don't have to go. Pl…please stay with me…over night," he said and fear of losing me entered his face.

I relaxed and smiled warmly against my partner.

"That is exactly what I wanna hear," I admitted. "I'm so happy that you were the one, the one behind the ad," I sobbed easily.

"I never believed that by placing a sex ad that I'd find the right one…you, Alex Eames, my partner…my love."

"Oh Bobby, I…I love you, too."

After a while I asked, "Did you really do it the first time…the ad?"

"Yes, and you? It was the first time for you, too?"

I nod. "Eh'hem, would you delete the ad, tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, it will be the first thing I'll do tomorrow," he said and pulled a blanket over our entangled bodies.

"And I thought that we'd share a shower first thing tomorrow…" I said, but it turned into a groan because Bobby started kissing me anew.

**the end**

**

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time and reading: **The Advertisement**

**We'll read us again…Antje**

**A/N:**

Please don't look harshly at the part with the mails. Bobby should know Alex's mail address and backwards.

I stole the scene with the check of Alex's amazing body from the first season Californication.


End file.
